Bade & Elavan One-Shots
by Bade Mancer
Summary: These are a whole lot of Bade and Elavan one-shots! (:
1. Beck Gets Pregnant

**Hey guys! Okay, so, I'm planning to write a lot of Bade and Elavan one-shots, so i decided I'd put them into a chapter story. Not as one story, but one chapter is one story/one-shot. Anyway, heres number one! **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything… yet. **

_**Becks Pregnat**_

**Jade's POV: **

Beck and I sad anxiously in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call us in. Beck draped his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I was freaking out. This would be the first ultra-sound I've ever had. The thought of having someone touch my stomach and try feel me up for a baby was NOT something I feel like including myself in, especially today.  
We would finally find out if I was actually pregnant. To be honest, I didn't feel any different, nor did I look different. My tummy stayed the same size, and my period was still pretty regular. If anyone out of the two of us had changed since we did _it, _that would be Beck. I don't know if he was stressing because he thought we might have to raise a baby, so he was over eating, or he was just getting fatter. His abs disappeared very quickly, and he was getting pretty chunky. My hot boyfriend was slowly turning into a chunky piece of… flab.

Beck squeezed my shoulders as the doctor sauntered out of the ultra-sound room. I quickly shot up and shuffled closer to Beck.

"Can we please see Sue?" The doctor called out. I sighed in relief and rested my head on Becks shoulder. Maybe we could just get up and leave.

"Jade, calm down. He's only going to look at your insides."

"Yeah, through a zappy camera thing! And are you listening to yourself?! He's looking at my insides! Gosh, you can be so ignorant sometimes." I hated when people didn't think through what they were going to say first. I mean hello? Do you not think about how people may react? Then again, I might be acting like a hypocrite at the moment…

"Baby. Calm down. It's not going to hurt."

"No, I'm not going to calm down! He's going to feel me!" Beck tensed. In front of our friends, he wasn't over-protective, but in front of strangers, he was the most over-protective guy I knew… and I liked it.

"No. No he will not."

"What's the great and mystical Beckett going to do now? Chop off his hands? I would enjoy that." Beck looked down into my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I wish." He tightened his grip on my shoulder and kissed my temple. "It's only for a few minutes."

"I guess." I assumed.

* * *

'Sue' slowly ambled away from the ultra-sound room holding her stomach. Maybe she was pregnant too.

"Right. Can we please see Jade?" I stood up. Beck grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Oh, you brought your friend."

"Boyfriend, actually." I made sure he knew I had boyfriend and was proud of it… well, he was much more appreciated when he had muscles and not flab, but it's the personality that counts, right?

"Right, well follow me." He motioned us towards the ultra-sound room. "Jade, please lie on that bed right there and we'll get started with the ultra-sound.

"Okay…" I cringed, slowly and reluctantly letting go of Becks hand. Beck sat on the chair beside my patient bed, holding my other hand. The Doctor slowly pulled up my shirt and licked his lips.

"I love you so much, Jade. Can't wait for tonight." That came out of nowhere, but I think Beck was trying to tell the Doctor to lay off.

"I love you too, Be-" I was quickly interrupted by the doctor.

"No talking and no PDA. Please remove your hand from the patients." The doctor smirked and pulled Becks arm away from mine. I frowned and closed my eyes.

"Alright, Miss. West, We're about to apply the gel, so if you get cold just tell Me."

"I don't get cold."

"Everyone gets cold."

"Not Jade." Beck interrupted. "She's like a snow queen. Beautiful and always warm, which makes her perfect for cuddling during winter."

"Only in winter?" I stated in a warning tone.

"No, no. Always, Babe. Just especially in Winter." I smirked as the doctor pressed the machine to my stomach.

* * *

About five minutes after inspection, the doctor looked over at my worried look.

"Jade, you're free to go. You're not pregnant. Just use protection next time, for goodness sakes." He rolled his eyes as I slowly slipped off the examining bed. Beck shot up and sat up, lying on the bed.

"I wanna be checked out now, Doctor!" Beck smirked playfully. I sat down in the chair he was in, rolling my eyes. The doctor starred at Beck, licking his lips again. He got out the gel and playfully spanked Becks tummy with his gooey hand.

"Alright then. You'll get examined." Beck cheered and let the doctor continue applying the cool gel on his stomach. "You know, it's not illegal to wax your tummy or anything. It makes it much more pleasurable." The Doctor suggested to Beck.

"He is not waxing his stomach ever. I like it the way it is." I smiled.

"I like it waxed. More attractive. But your boyfriend here is pretty attractive, even with a hairy stomach." I cringed. Was this Doctor gay? And was he going for Beck or something? Oh god.  
The doctor took out his machine and pressed it over Becks stomach, looking at the TV. The room was speechless. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"B-Beck. You-You're… Pregnant." The doctor dropped the machine and Beck looked stunned. He pulled down his shirt and stared at me.

"Jade. I'm pregnant." I laughed. I couldn't help myself. Finally, this was happening. Men deserve to live with the pain.  
Beck made his way over to me, grasping my hand and walking out the door.

"Oh god" I cried out as we exited the ultra-sound room.

"I'm right here." Beck always reacted to my comments about god. Apparently he was just THAT attractive. He would be even more attractive when this baby begun to make a real lump on that boy. I couldn't wait for him through all the pain. And what I really couldn't wait for, was the fact that he would be mood-swinging on his period, which meant we could have legitimate hate talks.


	2. Unloved

**Unloved**

**Beck's POV:**

Jades birthday was coming up. To be honest, I had no idea what to get her. Yeah, she was my Girlfriend, and I knew a lot about her, but she was difficult to choose presents for. Sometimes she loves it, sometimes she hates it. Surprisingly, I actually liked this trait in her personality. She wasn't scared of being an individual, and she wasn't scared of being outgoing with her emotions, apart from when it came to her crying.

I decided to get her a new Pear Phone. Her Pear Phone at the moment was broken, after last week, when she got infuriated at Tori and heaved it to the ground. Tori was impressed Jade threw her phone to the ground instead of Tori. It was very unlike Jade.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Babe, let me in. It's cold." Jade was here. I jumped up off the bed, opening the door of my RV for her and quickly hurrying her inside. Taking some effort to close the door, I forced against the sub zero, cold wind, finally closing it.

"Jade, Baby, you look like you're freezing!"

"Oh, do I? Maybe that's because I am!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down!"

"Get me your jacket."

"Okay?" I paced over to the drawers, opening one of them and pulling out her favourite jacket of mine. "This one?" Jade nodded. I walked over to her, standing behind her and holding the jacket out for her to slide her arms into. After doing so, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and she placed her hand over mine, slowly intertwining our fingers.

"Hey," I whispered into her ear.

"Hi."

"Guess what's tomorrow?" I kissed her cheek, holding her tighter around the waist.

"My birthday." Jade smiled sweetly.

"Sure is, Baby. I'm getting your present tonight. You'll love it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure am." I nodded. Jade knew she could be difficult to choose things for. You had to really know her to be able to choose things for her. I was lucky I was the one person who got to really see who she was. And you know what? She wasn't that bad. She was amazing, and her birthday was worth celebrating.

_(The next day, Jades birthday) _

School had just finished, and it was time to give Jade her present. She'd been complaining all day about not being able to text anyone on her phone, because it was broken, and complaining about how much she wanted a new one with a red back. Of course, I got her the exact one she wanted. We had just entered my RV, and we both sat up on the bed.

"I'm guessing you didn't get me a present at all?" Jade said, in a slight tone of wretchedness.

"Are you kidding? How could I forget my special girls birthday present!?" I took out a box, wrapped in black wrapping paper with skulls on it. Jade smiled luminously, taking it from my hands and quickly unwrapping it. Her smile remained on her face, only developing bigger when she saw what I had got her. She fell into my arms, in an attempt to hug me while sitting down. I kissed the top of her head and she sat upright again.

"It's red on the back!?" She spoke, excited, while opening it up with the scissors she had grabbed from the belt on her skirt.

"It sure is! You like it?"

"No." She shook her head, still trying to open it up, now using her teeth to bite it open. I looked at her, quite confused. Not at the fact that she was biting the sticky-tape, but at the fact that she didn't like it.

"You don't like it?"

"No," She continued "I love it." I smiled as she finally opened the box carefully pulling out her brand new phone and switching it on.

"Want my number to put in it?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I know your number off by heart, and second of all, I'm gonna download a new app first!"

"What's the app called?"

"Duck Squasher." How typical of Jade to want. She hated ducks, with a passion.

She quickly downloaded the game, opening it, and began to squash all the ducks. It was quite like Wack-a-mole, but with ducks, and it was virtual.

"Jade-" I was stopped.

"Shh." She was very inclined into her game, squashing all the ducks she could. I sighed and decided to let it be. It was her Birthday, so I ought to let her be happy. The game wouldn't last long, I mean, my girlfriend had the attention span of a peanut. "High score!" Jade yakked, rather loudly.

It came to 12 O'clock.

"Baby, time to go to bed. You're staying the night?" She heard me, not responding, and just getting underneath the blankets, continuing to play _Duck Squasher_. I sighed once more, flicking off the light and crawling into bed next to her. As I went to reach an arm around her small frame, to cuddle her as we usually sleep, she shot up in her spot.

"Oh, look, Beck!" She had a very big smile on her face. "You can raise your own ducks to squash!" She got excited. I sat up next to her, looking over at the screen. _'Ducks killed: 5,783.'_

"Whoa, Jade, don't you think that's a little too much playing!? You've already killed five thousand, seven hundred and eighty-three ducks!"

"It's not that many."

"It is. Now, how about we sleep?"

"It's only like, 9 O'clock!"

"No, Babe, it's 12." Jade widened her eyes.

"Oh… Okay. Here." She sighed, passing me her phone, reluctantly dropping it into my hand. "Put it on charge?" I smiled, flicking the switch next to my bed, putting the phone on charge and placing it on the bed-side table next to us. I rolled back over, seeing Jade lying down, facing the wall. "Cuddle me?" She spoke, in a tone so gentle, I had to give in. I pulled the blankets over both of us, settling onto our big pillow, resting me head above Jades, wrapping my arm around her small, fragile figure. I kissed her head gently.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful."

I felt her breathing, quietly asleep. I slowly fell asleep with her.

_(The Next Morning)_

I woke up to the sound of fingernails being tapped onto a screen and ducks quacking. I tried to squeeze the girl in my arms, but instead, squeezed a pair of smooth legs. I looked slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them and looked up. Jade was sitting there with her phone, killing the ducks on her screen. In a way, I was happy she loved her birthday present. On the other hand, I knew today I wouldn't get much attention paid, but more of her attention being paid to the ducks. The only thing I'd get is the bill for her phone, as I pay for it every month, like a good boyfriend does.

"Hey, Babe." I said, placing my hand on one of her legs, rubbing it gently. Again she paid no attention to me, but I figured that would happen. Another quack exited her phone. I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed and picking making two cups of coffee. School started in half an hour, and it was just down the road, so we knew we'd have time to get ready. Well, I knew. Jade knew that she could indignantly kill ducks on the little screen on her phone. I was done making the coffee, walked over and placed it on the bed-side table. "I made you coffee." I stared at her, waiting for a response that I didn't get. Jade didn't even hear me. I picked up my cup of coffee; taking a small sip and placing it back down again.

"Hey Beck, make me some coffee?" She didn't even look away from the phone screen.

"I already have."

"You didn't tell me?"

"Yes, Jade, I did." Jade looked upset at the tone I was using, but that washed away quickly by the little imitation she did of me, reaching over and sipping her coffee.

"It's good."

"I know." I responded. She looked back down at her phone, continuing with her game. "Babe, schools in 15 minutes." I spoke extra loud this time, making sure she'd hear me.

"Shit!" She got out of bed, put her empty mug in the sink and ran into the tiny RV bathroom to get changed. I smiled, pulling a shirt over my head and quickly brushing through my hair.

Ten minutes passed by, and out came the beautiful girl, all dressed in black, her gorgeous blue streaks and perfect make-up done, ready to go. Such a detailed job, and done so fast. "Okay, let's go." She grabbed her phone, her purse and led us both out the door, egar to get to school.

She ran to the car, into the passenger seat, quickly doing her seat-belt up and sitting there, motioning me to come quicker. Jade West has never been late for school, and didn't want to ruin her perfect reputation. I sat in the driver's seat, closing the door and turning the car on ignition.

We started down the road. Jade pulled out her phone, opening the Duck app again and squashing all the ducks she could.

"Can you put that on silent?" Jade sighed.

"Fine!" She turned it to silent, the quacking finally stopping. I grinned in relief, saying thank you and slowly turning up to Hollywood Arts. We obviously didn't live too far away, but she liked to drive because she didn't think walking was exceptional at that time of morning. That's another thing I loved about her. She had her routine, and she suck too it. Even with ducks getting in the way.

She shoved her phone in her pocket as I opened her door, letting her out and closing it.

"Thanks, Babe!" She quickly pecked my lips, running into school, over to a few people from her Vocal class. I reached my locker, grabbing my English book and putting it in my bag. I turned around, walking over to Jade and the people from her class. Every single one of them was killing ducks. It was horrific. I turned around, walking over to Robbie.

"Oh, Hey man! Have you seen this new duck app? It's called _Duck Squasher_!" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Jade's got you into that too? She started playing it last night, and now it's like I don't even exist." I tried to have a man and man talk with Robbie. I looked up at him, seeing his eyes pasted on his phone, squashing ducks in a pace that was _just_ slower than Jades. "Rob?"

"Yeah?" He replied as if I hadn't ever said anything at all. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Cat. Everywhere I looked, people were squashing ducks. Cat seemed pretty terrified over it. She was sitting in the corner of the hallway, her hands on her ears, trying to block out the quacking noises. I sat beside her, and she removed her hands from her ears.

"Becky, Help! All I hear is duckies! Am I sick like my brother!?" I chuckled.

"No, Cat, I hear it too. They're all playing a new game called _Duck Squasher_. It's pretty ridiculous. Don't download it, okay?

"Ooo, a game! I wanna play a game!" Cat responded, naturally only listening to the interesting things I said.

"Cat, this game involves squashing little ducks. And you know how much you hate people making fun of ducks and the ugly duckling." Cat covered her mouth with her hand.

"The poor duckies!"

_(After school)_

Jade was too entertained in playing her duck game. I drove home alone, and she went to her house, squashing the ducks on her way.

It was now 5 O'clock. I was bored. Nothing to do. I missed my girlfriend. Then, a familiar knock on the door ambled from outside. Jade was here? Why? I got up, opening the door for her and noticing her phone wasn't out, and the noise of ducks quacking wasn't a reoccurring sound in my ears. I closed the door and stared down at her, her body quickly pressed against mine, hugging me tight. I hugged her back, loving the feeling of her embrace.

"Jade?"

"I'm sorry." That was all that was let out of her mouth. A small, faint, '_I'm sorry.'_

"What're you sorry for?"

"Ignoring you and being distracted by ducks."

"Where are your ducks now?"

"In my bag. My phone is off." I smiled a half smile, raising her chin and quickly pressing my lips to hers. She returned the kiss, and slowly broke out of it. "I missed you." She rested her head on my chest, right where it fit perfectly.

"I missed you too." I stroked her hair, taking off her bag and pushing it aside.

I was no longer _Unloved_.


	3. A Falcon and a Slut

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or Victorious, or blah, blah, blah. I wrote this story. **

**A Falcon and a Slut**

A Falcon. That was what he was like. Falcons belong to the birds of prey, or raptors. Found everywhere on earth, apart from African rainforests and Antarctica. Just like him, he found no interest in Africa, and hated the cold. They are recognised by suddenly dipping as soon as they eye their pray; Just like Beck would with girls. The Falcon lays his eggs in an abandoned tree; just the same way as Beck would choose his girls. Abandoned and unknown. Falcons have been trained to hunt for their pray, and so had Beck.

Beck was 17. He'd been at Hollywood Arts his whole life. He loved it, and was probably the most talented actor in the block. He was handsome, hot, and could probably get any girl he wanted. It was only the now that he realised that. Beck was seventeen. The average age every popular guy has sex. If you haven't had sex at 17, and you're as popular as Beck was, the word would get around. Of course, Beck wasn't a virgin. He was far from that. He didn't have a girlfriend, but the only reason for that was sex. He figured, if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to have sex with all the girls around school, let alone the teachers. He had probably had sex with every girl in his grade, and the grade below. Everyone apart from one girl. Jade West. She was unpopular, gothic, and taken as what people called "an Emo."

Although she was unpopular, Beck wanted her. He had tried to talk her into coming home with him for a night, or having dinner at his place, but Jade knew what he'd end up doing. Every time he walked up to her while she was standing at her scissor covered locker, she would just snap open a pair of scissors and hold them close to him, stating that if he took another step closer, he'd cut open the vein in his neck. Of course, Jade wasn't a virgin either; in fact, her reputation as a slut was growing. She'd sleep around here and there. Whenever she felt stressed, all she had to do was drag someone into the janitor's closet, already half naked and her hair messed up sexily. Her echoing moans would fill the hallways, and you could always tell when she was in there.

The day was coming to an end, and the school bell rang. Talented teenagers filled the hallways, dancing and singing. Jade sung a little tune to herself while opening up her locker and putting her books away. She was tiered. She slammed her locker shut, sighing and eyeing a tall boy standing across from her, just beginning to open his locker and put all his books away. She smirked, hanging her bag over her shoulder and running into the girl's bathroom. She locked one of the cubical doors, quickly pulling off her black tights from underneath her skirt, leaving her snow-white legs revealed. Quickly, she pulled down her shirt a little, revealing more of her boobs and more cleavage. Shoving her tights into her bag and prepping up her skirt to mid-thigh, she quickly paced back over to the tall boy standing across from her locker.

"Hey." Jade leaned against the locker next to the boy.

"Uh, Hi." The boy turned to see a pale goddess standing next to him, his eyes quickly catching her boobs. Jade lifted up his chin to look her in the eyes.

"You like what you see?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?" Jade asked, in a demanding tone.

"My name? Gregory. W-What's yours?"

"Mine's Jade. Alright, Gregory…" She put emphasis on his name and let his chin fall back to where it was, his eyes growing wider when he caught site of her boobs again. "You want them or not?" The boy nodded again. "Alright, come with me. You got condoms?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me." Jade whispered into his ear, seductively. She winked, grabbing his hand and walking him to the janitor's closet, quickly closing the door and pushing him against the wall.

* * *

/

Beck walked into school the next day, early. Just like Jade. Jade went into school at least an hour earlier than everyone else, so she could complete her homework, and maybe have sex with one of the really hot guy teachers. He caught her right before she walked into Mr Huston's classroom.

"What?" She turned her head quickly as she looked down at the toned, tanned arm on her forearm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, seeming interested in what he knew she was about to do.

"Why do you care? You're only talking to me because you want sex. I'm not stupid, Oliver."

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm talking to you… Because I'm interested." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'm going to finish my homework. Why are you here so early?"

"Why didn't you do it last night? And because I wanted to spend some time with you." Beck thought of an alternative to getting what he wanted from Jade. If he was nice to her. He could be one of the only people in this school that didn't actually show hatred to her. Then, maybe, she'd give in. But of course, this plan had a flaw. What would he do after he had sex with her? He wouldn't want her anymore. But, Beck hadn't thought about that yet.

"I didn't do it last night because I was having sex with some dude, then I was tiered. And sure, you want to spend time with me? What for?"

"So I can get to know you!"

"Release my arm and I will sit down with you right here." She ordered. He released his grip on her arm, slowly sitting on the ground next to her. "K, I'm sitting with you. Happy?"

"No. I want you to kiss me."

"Oh, please. I know your trick, Oliver."

"I'm joking… So, uh, how are you?" He attempted to be polite to the stranger.

"I'm alright."

"You're not going to ask how I am back?"

"There's no rule on that? And even if I was, I wouldn't follow it." Beck chuckled at the girl's rebelliousness.

"You're going to be a fine new friend."

"Who said I'd be friends with you?" Jade raised her voice a little, settling on the 'you'.

"C'mon!" He nudged her arm, causing her to take hold of it. "We'll be good friends."

"No. You're Mr Popular, and I'm just an undercover whore. Don't doubt it, you know that. And I know that you only want my friendship so you can have sex with me, but that's not going to happen, because I am not easy."

"I've noticed you're not easy. You're actually rather difficult." He stood up, holding his hand out. "Now, c'mon. I'll buy you breakfast." Jade smiled with satisfaction, grabbing his hand and standing up, then digging her nails into his knuckles. She drew blood, and giggled a little. "Wow, thanks, Jade."

"No problem." She threw his hand back to his side, walking away and leaving him there. Much like the falcon, Beck was alone again. She didn't want his breakfast, she didn't want his money, and she didn't want his sex.

* * *

/

It came to the afternoon. Jade was getting rather irritated by the day's events. She was annoyed, and all she wanted was sex. I guess that was her stress relief. At lunch time, Beck sat at the same table she was on. She was alone until he came. He asked to buy her lunch. Jade said no, shaking her head and laughing. She told him that if he kept trying, she wouldn't think twice about having sex with him. She was a slut, but she wouldn't fuck someone like him. He was like… like a bird. A falcon. Another thing that stressed her was him trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders during class. He had sat next to her, and made sure their chairs were super close. He didn't get out of that too well either. She just pinched his hand, and he jumped, falling off his chair and getting moved to a different spot. He had to learn to deal with Jade. She was vicious, and he wasn't going to get her any time soon.

Jade slammed her locker shut, walking over to the post and sliding her back against it until she was sitting on the floor, her legs pressed against her chest. There were no more students left in the school to be seen. Just herself and some of the teachers. Or so she thought. Beck came around the corner, eying her pale legs, sitting next to her. She turned her head and looked over at him.

"Oh my god. This day actually got worse." She chuckled sarcastically to herself, turning her head away. Beck wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Jade to flinch, but this time, she didn't move it.

"Why's it so bad?"

"You're in it."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad." He pushed her light weighted body against his.

"Yes you are. I know you only want me to have sex. Honestly, give it up. I've had sex with every single guy in this school apart from you."

"I've had sex with every single girl in this school apart from you."

"Wanna know something?" Becks eyes rose.

"Yeah?"

"I really don't care!" He sighed. "Want me to drive you home?" Jade nodded. Why not? It'd save her from walking. They both stood up and headed to his car, Jade sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?"

"Stalker."

"Jade, I'm dropping you home. No stalking."

"Fine." Jade continued, telling him her address. He knew exactly where it was, and he started up his car.

They approached her house, turning off the car and looking over at her. "Do I get a thank you?"

"No." She shook her head, undoing her seat belt and reached over for the door handle.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?"

"Not yet." He looked over at her, staring into her eyes. She stared back into his, finally realising what gorgeous brown eyes he had. He slowly reached over to her, about to press his lips to hers, when her finger attached itself to his lips.

"Maybe one day." She whispered, climbing out of his car and winking as she closed the door. He sighed, resting back into the chair.

"Fuck." He turned his car back on, driving home.

* * *

/

Jade was craving sex the next day. She couldn't stand it. Her craving was unbearable. She tried to keep her craving under-control, but it was some-what obvious to man-whore Beck.

"I know you're craving sex. I can see it in your face. You're fiddling with your fingers too." He whispered into her ear, as they were in the middle of English class. "I can help you out with your craving if you'd like?" He had his offers. Jade thought about it for a minute, and smirked.

"Hmm… Well, seeing you want to, what will you do for me?"

"Um, I'm fixing your sex craving?"

"Oh please. I could grab any one of these twats and fuck them as hard as I wanted."

"So lady like." He chuckled. "I'll let you stay at my house tonight."

"That's not very rewarding? I have my own place to stay."

"C'mon. For me?" He kissed her cheek. She blushed a little. "Are you blushing?" He tried to keep his whisper.

"No, no I am not. I'm just hot." Beck nodded.

"I know you are." Jade nudged him, hard in the ribs. "Don't be cheesy like that, moron."

The class bell rang. It was now lunch time, and people were gathering around the hallways and going outside for lunch. Beck was excited on what he was about to get. Jade sighed, pulling him by his wrist into the janitor's closet. He closed the door behind her, pushing her against the wall and going to kiss her lips. Jade stopped him, once again, much like she did in the car the night before.

"A-ah, Mr. You don't get my lips. Or anything. You get a friend, like you asked for. I don't want to sleep at your house tonight. I just wanted to keep you waiting."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Really, Jade? Why?"

"Because. You've gotta keep flying. Maybe one day, your little birdy dreams might come true."

Jade kissed his cheek, winking again and exited the janitor's closet. And just like a falcon, Beck didn't get to catch his pray, but instead, got a new friend. The Falcon and a slut, best friends.


	4. Can We Do Stuff Together?

**Hey guys! Here's a requested one-shot from an anon. **

**I'm sorry this one is so short! It was a request I got on tumblr. Follow me & request fanfics on:** .com

**Anyway, hope you like this! Remember, request anything! I prefer no smut, 'cause I feel awkward writing it… but if y'all want it, request it! **

**I do any couple/pairing. I really love writing Bade and Elavan, but I'll write anything, 'cause I'm a cool cat. **

**Can We Do Stuff Together?**

Beck and Jade slowly paced out of the Janitors closet after what they'd just done. Sex in school was always a little harder, since they had to tone down the moaning, cautious of being caught.

Hand in hand, they walked over to their seats where the rest of the gang was sitting. Andre, with a large smirk on his face.

"So, why did you guys miss fifth period and half of lunch?" Andre asked, suspiciously. Jade and Beck sat down, Jade rolling her eyes.

"Does it look like it was any of your business?"

"We were just doing… Stuff." Beck added to his Girlfriends bitter comment.

Cat looked around the table, throwing her hands up in the air. "Sometimes I do stuff! It's fun! My Mom makes me and my Brother do stuff all the time!" The gang's jaws dropped.

"Oh my god… Cat…" Tori said, feeling sorry for the girls misunderstanding.

"Whatty?" She smiled brightly, curling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Okay!" She giggled. "Tori, come with me to find Robbie! We're gonna do stuff tonight! He's taking me out to a restaurant called 'Stuff and Smell'!" Tori sighed, letting the red-headed girl lead her the way to Robbie, leaving Beck, Jade and Andre alone at the table.

"Okay, guys, wanna do something with me, just for fun?" Andre seemed hopeful.

"What is it?" Jade asked, twirling Becks fingers around hers.

"Wanna do something a little kinky?" The two looked at Andre shiftily. "I know what you guys were doing in the Janitors closet." They widened their eyes. "You were having sex. It's okay. It's obvious. No offence.

"How is it obvious?" Beck looked at himself up and down, making sure he didn't leave anything on himself.

"Nothing. Just, why would you go somewhere, alone, together, for such a long time and come out with your hair all messy."

"Oh…" They both sighed, with a slight giggle in their breaths. "What did you want to do then?"

"Do you guys want to… I don't know, come over to my house this afternoon? I have condoms."

"Are you fucking serious? My boyfriend is the only one allowed to make love to me, and… fuck it, sounds good. We'll be there at 4."

* * *

"Beckkkk! I don't know if I want to anymore! Won't it hurt?" Jade complained, jumping on Becks lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to do it either. Let's just bale. We can just cuddle all day, and forget about him." He kissed her cheek, nose and temple.

"We can do stuff too?" She giggled. The giggle she only allowed him to see.

"We'll do stuff later tonight. Promise."

"Good. And don't treat me like I'm a prissy little princess." He sighed and kissed her cheek once more.

"Alright, Babe. You keep thinking that."

* * *

"Jade." Andre faced her while she was putting books into her locker.

"What?"

"You and Beck didn't come last night!"

"I know." She smirked.

"Why didn't you make it?"

"We were doing… Stuff. Ya know. Fun stuff."

"You and Beck blew me off to have sex, when you could have had sex with me… as well?"

"Well, yeah. Your point? I love my boyfriend, and he's the only one I want to see me." She slammed the locker shut, walking over to Beck and letting him wrap his protective arms around her body.


	5. Baby Sitting and a Cubby House

**Hey!**

**I got really bored and wrote another one-shot. **

**Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

Beck pecked her lips, awakening her with a kiss. She hated being waken up with loud noises, or big tackles. This was the only way she liked being waken up, and Beck new it. He knew that if he had of woken her up in a different way, she'd be in a bad mood all day. It was Easter, and hey? Who wants to be in a bad mood for Easter? She didn't move much, but a smile formed on her face. Beck chuckled quietly, pecking her lips once again as he spooned her in his arms. She shuffled closer to his chest, nuzzling her nose into his collarbones. She loved mornings like this. Rain began to pour on the top of the RV, creating a noise Beck knew Jade loved. It was so soothing to them. They both just loved lying there in the morning, tight in each other's arms. He knew she was awake. He kissed her head gently, tightening his muscular arms around her small pale figure.

"Good morning, Bubba." Beck said. Jade smiled against his neck, kissing it quickly.

"Don't ever call me that again. Otherwise, good morning."

"Happy Easter," Beck tilted her head up, kissing her chastely on the lips. "I have a present for you."

"Beck… I thought we agreed on not buying anything for Easter for each other."

"We did, but Baby, you're the only person I have here to buy chocolate for. I thought it might be nice if I did get you something. Besides, it's not all chocolate." Jade smiled to herself a little.

"What is it then? I mean, if you got me something, show me." He pecked her lips and rolled away from her, taking out a huge brown bear. The bear was holding a red love heart with the words _'I love you' _written on it. It was also holding a large bundle of black and red roses.

Jade sat up as her eyes grew larger. Beck gave her the bear, then took out two boxes of chocolate and placed them besides Jades crossed knees. Jade held the bear tight, hugging it. "Oh, Beck, you didn't have to! I thought you said it was only small! Aw, Beck…"

"You like it?" He smiled brightly at his achievement.

"Like it? Beck, I love it. You got just the right coloured roses, my favourite chocolates, and this bear!"

"Did you read what it said?"

"What does it- Aw, I love you too, Beck!" He'd never seen Jade more happy. She crawled over his presents to her, leaning over and kissing him lovingly. He could feel the amount of passion being put into the kiss. He returned it, holding her softly.

As their lips parted away, Jades smile remained on her face. She jumped herself onto Becks lap. He snaked his arms around her waist as he leant his back against the wall. Jade opened the box of chocolates, taking one and kissing it lightly before feeding it to Beck.

"They good?" Jade asked. Beck nodded.

"Even better with that little kiss you gave it." Jade giggled and continued to feed her and Beck chocolates. "So, what're we going to do today? I have nothing planned with my parents. I planned the day to stay with you. You got anything interesting to do?

"Well, I've been _ordered_ to babysit my little brother."

"On Easter?"

"Beck, you know my Dad. He doesn't care about any of us, no matter what day it is. He's too busy with his slutty girlfriend."

"Yes, I understand, Baby. We'll go look after your brother. When should we leave?"

"Well, Dad should be leaving now, so Theo will be home alone from like… now onwards."

"We should probably leave now then, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah… But I just want to lie here." Jade snuggled closer to Beck. He smiled, snuggling closer to her.

"I know you want to just lie here, and I really would love to with you. But you know how it is. Let's go, c'mon Babe."

"Fine, I will." Jade slowly began to pull away from Becks embrace. He pulled her back, being careful not to hurt her. "What?"

"Kiss first?"

"No. Kiss later. When we're with Theo." Beck frowned, letting his arms fall to his side as Jade hopped up, picking out clothes to get changed into. She pulled off his shirt she wore to bed as Beck eyed her ivory-skinned body. She was so gorgeous. "What're you staring at?"

"Your body…" His eyes travelled up her slim body, from her thin legs up to her gorgeous face.

"Get dressed, looser." Jade threw the shirt she wanted him to wear at his face. He chuckled and stood up, beginning to pull it on.

* * *

Jade sat there in the care with an off expression on her face.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to be sick."

"Oh, thanks, you're so sweet."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you look like you're nervous."

"Nervous?" Jade gulped. "Why would I be nervous?" She clenched Becks hand tighter than before.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." Beck pulled the car up in front of Jade's Dads house.

"I don't know how to Baby sit! I didn't get anything for my Brother for Easter, and I don't even know if he'll remember who I am!"

"Jade… Calm down… It's okay, I've got him a big egg in the trunk and I know how to Baby sit." Beck put his hand on her knee, gently patting it. She slowly calmed down, resting back on the chair. "Now, look. Your brother is right in there, alone, and waiting for his big sister, which he loves, to come and take care of him. Should we go?" Jade nodded.

"Wait, how'd you know I didn't get him anything?"

"I didn't. I just always keep spare Easter presents in the trunk in case we run into someone we haven't got anything for. Now, c'mon, let's go inside before your little brother gets kidnapped or something."

Beck pecked Jades lips before getting out of the car, walking out and going to the trunk of the car. Jade opened her door, walking to Beck. He took the big egg out and passed it to Jade to hold. He shut the boot, holding her spare hand and walking towards the door. When they got to it, Beck rang the doorbell. Nothing was heard apart from a few pitta-patter footsteps. The door slowly unlocked, Theo's head poking through slightly.

"J-Jade? JADEY!" Theo opened the door and hugged Jades leg tightly. Beck smiled down at her.

"I thought you said he wouldn't remember you?"

"I remember Jadey! I love Jadey! Jadey is my favourite sister!" Theo's eyes widened when he saw the big chocolate egg Jade was carrying. His mouth turned into a big 'O' shape as he gasped. "Is that for me, Jadey!?" He gasped again.

"It sure is! How about we go inside and sit down." Jade commented.

"Okay Jadey!" Tho opened the door wider, letting Jade in then Beck. "Jadey, who's the boy following you?" Jade and Beck sat on the large sofa in her father's living room. Beck swung his arm around Jades shoulders. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, smiling as Beck placed his hand on her leg.

"Theo, this is my Boyfriend, Beck." Theo nodded and sat on the table cross-legged.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Theo!" Beck smiled, waving. "Can I have my egg now, Jadey? Daddy didn't get me anything."

"Didn't he?" Jade rolled his eyes, secretly knowing that he wouldn't. She passed him the big egg. He smiled and began to tare the box open.

"I need scissors!" Theo left the box, running upstairs to go find some scissors.

* * *

"Theo?" Jade called. Theo had been upstairs looking for scissors for twenty minutes. Jade was getting very worried. "Theo! Where are you! Come down stairs! We're not playing hide and seek!" Jade ran into his room, looking all over for him. "THEO!" She knelt down next to his bed, looking underneath it. Theo wasn't there. She kneeled back on her knees and looked over his bed, finding a note. She picked it up, flipping it over.

'_If you want your brother, come and get him at 132 Crawford Street." _

The note was written in very messy writing, bit it was still a note.

"BECK, GET IN HERE NOW." Beck ran into the room. "Come here!" he knelt down, reading the note.

"O-Okay… Let's just go to the street and find him!" Jade got up, holding the note securely to her chest. She ran downstairs to the door, grabbing Becks keys.

"HURRY UP, BECK!" He ran downstairs, opening the door.

"BOO!" a voice yelled. Jade screamed and Beck grabbed her in his arms, shielding her from whoever screamed boo. He opened his eyes, still holding her tightly. Looking down, he was surprised to find little Theo covered in the chocolate egg they had given him.

"Jade, open your eyes, Baby." She opened her eyes, widening them as she saw Theo.

"Theo, where were you!" Jade yelled, kneeling down and holding him tight without hurting him.

"I went to get scissors in my cubby house because I couldn't find them in my room so I wrote you a note!"

"Theo, don't do that again! We thought someone robbed you! What was with the address you wrote!?"

"Well on my cubby house it says number _132 _and I live on Crawford Street!" Theo giggled.

"Inside, now." Jade pointed to the inside of the house. He giggled and walked inside. Jade stood up, sighing and falling into Becks chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I thought you said you knew how to baby sit?" He chuckled, stroking her hair.

"I thought so to." She smiled against his chest, opening her eyes and looking at Theo. "By the way, Jade… We are never going to let our kid have a cubby house, are we?" Jade shook her head.

"No… No we're not." She stood on her tippy toes, cupping Becks cheeks in her hands as he slid his hands down to her hips. The leant in quickly, kissing each other gently on the lips.


End file.
